five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five nights at crossover (FNAFother's version.)
"Hold on to your butts, land ho!"-The narrator. Five nights at crossover is a game made by FNAFother. Plot: You are Derick Jimson, a reporter from New York. You came to a strange ally where people are dissapering left and right in. But when you enter, you get hit over the head with a bone. Now, you must survive five nights agenst the most random of people... Characters: THE NARRATOR: '''The narrator, from battleblock theater, is relitively harmless. When you die, beat a night, or do something stupid, he will make a witty coment of encouragement, advice, or say a toilet joke. (Do not take this game sereusly.) '''PAPYRUS: '''Papyrus becomes active at 1:00 AM on night 1. He is one of the very few enemy's in the game that can acses all areas, but he is the least active of the group. He can go throgh the left door. '''THWOMP: '''Thwomp is active on all nights. He is above you, and unless you check him every so often, he will crush you. '''SHEEP MAN: '''Sheep man is active on night 1, thogh is active very late in the night. He is very fast, Thogh makes a lot of noise, making him pertty easy to spot. He enters throgh the right door and rairly the left door. '''FLAPJACK: '''He is the only active enemy in night 3. He travels by the vents, but you can fend him off using a minecraft torch. '''JIMMY NUTRON: '''He is active on night 2. Using a telaporting device, he is one of the three characters that can go into any room. He enters throgh the right door. '''PHANTOM CHICA: '''Is a bit random. She starts on a random night, on a random time, in a random location. However, she usually starts in the kitchen, simulary to papyrus. '''SMG4: '''He is accually a harmless enemy. He acts like a distraction, doing stupid stuff to make you drop your guard. Althogh he does jumpscare you if you look at him to long, it's just to surprise you. '''SHADOW THE HEADGHOG: '''Shadow is the final enemy in the get rekt night. He acts like nightmare, and is very active. Phone calls: '''NIGHT 1: Phone call: "Hey. Hey. HEY! Oh, finally, your awake. Let me introduce myself. I am *'ERROR! ERROR!* and thats my name! Welcome to the factory, a place where fiction comes to life! It gets lonley, so they sometimes "invite" newcomers to "play" with us. And by play, i mean try to hunt them down and kill them. Yah, our social skills may be a bit...rubbish. Anyway, the rest are doing god knows what, but Papyrus stayed behind to look after you. And yes, that Papyrus. Just wait. It gets weirder."'' '''NIGHT 2: Phone call: "Hey, you survived the first night! The gang are very impressed with your proformance last night. By the way, did you see Sheep man running around? No? Figures. He came at about 5:00 AM, so he could not have done much. Also, if you noticed, there is a Thwomp above you, but you most likley did, cause if not you would be dead. And finally, here is something that should help you: a torch! Welp, seeya later!" NIGHT 3: Phone call: "Na Na Na! Yes, human, this time it is the great PAPYRUS!!! I called to make sure you were not trying to escape. By the way, if you do, make sure to warn me. If you don't, i'll be worred sick! But fear not! As Flapjack valentered to watch over you! And remember: if you're good, you'll get some leftover spagetii! hope you don't...PASTA way!...i need to stop hanging out with my brother..." NIGHT 4: Phone call: "Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't make it this far, you know. After night 3, they kinda just...lose it. But you seem like you already know this stuff. Its like you've been here before. But thats crazy talk, right? Thats what i thoght. Keep up the good work!" NIGHT 5: Phone call: "Wow, you are on fire! But don't get too exsited! There are still a few nights left!" NIGHT 6: Phone call: "Goodness! How are you doing so good? At this point, you would have been dead! No one has gotten here! Well, exsept one kid...looked an awfull lot like you...in fact, he acted a lot like you. It was like you and him was the same person! Wait a second...mabye you are that kid...yes, of course! Thats why you knew our stragetys! You saw them before! Ether this is just convenet, or...nah, it was on accedent. Opss!" NIGHT 7: Phone call: "So, how is our child from the past doing? Just yesterday, i just realized something...you are most likely wandering why characters from your past is all together. I mean, a skeliton, a rock with a face, a fluffy electric robot, a sailor, a smart kid who has bad hair style's, a phantom watermelon, and a retarded youtuber doing in a factory? Well, i would love to tell you (its very interesting.) but i promessed the other guys i would not tell you. Sorry :)" NIGHT 8: Phone call: "Alright, the second to final night! Wow, this was a looooooooong week, wasn't it? Met some new "freinds", got some thrill in your life, even learned a thing or two! But, alas, here we are. The group and i call this night the "get rekt night" because we bring in our most dangerus, fast, and darkest member of the gang. Give it up for...SHA-wait, why am i telling you who? good luck!" COUSTOM NIGHT: *there is no phone call on this night. instead, it plays the Spongebob squarepants theam song really fast.* Ending: After Derick was done dealing with shadow, the gang cheerd in glee. This was the first living thing ever to pass there challenge! They showed him out, and then our protagonist was free. He was happy at first. But then he relized he kinda enjoyed the thrill of it all. It gave him that nastalgic feel. He looked back at the ally one last time...then suddenly remembered. Trivia: * The game was inspierd by all the other versions of FNOC, including Bolts. * chowder, freddy cruger, and the angry bird red was all scrapped characters. * In the kitchen, however, you can find a poster of them, with the lable ''missing ''under them. * All the characters where chosen by compleat random. * During the phone guy's 7th phone call, he calls Phantom Chica a "phantom watermelon." * He also called the Thwomp a "rock with a face." * Look to your left.